1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to an omni-directional shoulder assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle, authorities examine vehicles to submit type approval, and consumer organizations provide information on vehicle safety ratings to the public.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, dimensions, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly (including neck), rib cage assembly, abdomen, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. Generally, the arm assembly has an upper arm assembly and a lower arm assembly. The upper arm assembly is typically connected to a shoulder assembly, which, in turn, is typically connected to the spine assembly.
Currently, there are no omni-directional crash test dummies for use in vehicle crash testing. These same crash test dummies suffer from a stiff metal upper arm bone that protects the rib cage from deformation and can generate high forces on the shoulder assembly. In addition, these crash test dummies do not have a shoulder assembly to move in three-dimensional space to mimic that of the human being. Thus, there is a need in the art for an omni-directional shoulder assembly for a crash test dummy that provides for a human range of motion in all three axes of a shoulder.